ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
NCIS
NCIS is a live-action TV series by Donald P. Bellisario about a fictional Naval Criminal Investigative Services Major Case Response Team based in the Washington Navy Yard in Washington, D.C. The team investigates major criminal offenses (murders, kidnappings, terrorist threats) involving the United States Navy and Marine Corps. The show is currently in its 10th season. There is a small [http://ncis.wikia.com/wiki/NCIS_%28series%29 NCIS wiki.] NCIS minis are mini-Law Enforcement Officers (LEOs). Characters NCIS is driven primarily by its characters and the often-humorous dynamics between the members of the team. Thus, badfic that throws characters OOC or mucks with the team dynamics is particularly heinous, and agents should be aware of the same. Regular Cast *Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon) - Senior Special Agent in Charge, Major Case Response Team *Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo (Michael Weatherly) - Senior Special Agent *Timothy McGee (Sean Murray) - Junior Special Agent, formerly Probationary Special Agent (recurring in season 1) *Eleanor "Ellie" Bishop (Emily Wickersham) - NSA Analyst, Probationary Special Agent (season 11-present) *Abigail "Abby" Sciuto (Pauley Perrette) - Forensics Specialist *Donald "Ducky" Mallard (David McCallum) - Medical Examiner *Leon Vance (Rocky Carroll) - Director of NCIS; formerly Assistant Director (season 5-present) *Jimmy Palmer (Brian Dietzen) - Assistant Medical Examiner (recurring in seasons 1-9) Recurring Characters *Tobias Fornell (Joe Spano) - FBI Agent (season 1-present) *Trent Kort (David Dayan Fisher) - CIA Agent (season 4-present) Former Regular Cast *Caitlin "Kate" Todd (Sasha Alexander) - former Junior Special Agent (seasons 1-2; deceased) *Jenny Shepard (Lauren Holly) - former Director of NCIS (seasons 3-5; deceased) *Ziva David (Cote de Pablo) - Junior Speical Agent; previously Probationary Field Agent and Mossad Liaison Officer (seasons 3-11; returned to Israel) Former Recurring Characters *Gerald Jackson (Pancho Demmings) - former Assistant Medical Examiner (season 1, left due to gunshot wound) *Thomas Morrow (Alan Dale) - former Director of NCIS (seasons 1-2; resigned to join the Department of Homeland Security) *Mike Franks (Muse Watson) - retired team leader (seasons 3-8; deceased) *Eli David (Michael Nouri) - former Director of Mossad; Ziva's father (seasons 6-10; deceased) In Badfic Strong male characters such as Gibbs and Tony tend to be woobiefied and/or set up with Mary Sues; strong female characters are often ignored or turned into Stock Antagonistic Feminists. Intelligence has also noted a rash of spanking!fic in this fandom, in which one male character (usually Gibbs) decides that another male character (Tony or McGee) needs to be "disciplined" like a bratty child. Original characters that are the Mary Sue offspring of the canon characters are quite popular. Another popular badfic plot involves one of the canons, usually DiNozzo, being seriously injured and another of the canons, usually Gibbs, playing nursemaid in medically dubious to outright life-threatening ways, especially involving the avoidance of or criminally negligent delay in use of Emergency Rooms and in forcing Ducky to treat the injuries at (usually) Gibbs' house. Another common template of badfic involves impassioned declarations of Twu Wuv following a near-death experience. Unfortunately, there have been near-death experiences of all kinds on the show already and none of them have prompted anything like a wedding proposal. At all. Missions in this Continuum All reports are listed alphabetically by agent name, in the case of agents with multiple missions, or by mission name. Agents Specialized in this Continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. * Allison and Tasmin (DMS - Rare Fandoms) ** "Let there be Blood" (alternate links) ** "Before The Worst" ** "The New Girl in Town" ** "New Beginnings" ** "The New Agents" (crossover with CSI: Miami) ** "Darling" ** "So you're Italian?" ** "Jenny Trev" Agents Not Yet Specialized in this Continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. * Agents Amelia Keaton and Ian Nahinu (DMS) ** "The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of 'Sues" ** "Abby's New Partner" * "Of Glitter and Men," Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still (DMS) Crossovers * "Coffee Rain and Vanilla Folders" (crossover with Stargate Atlantis), Agents Orken 7861 and Jeannine Guiles (DMS - Sci-fi/Steampunk) Category:Continua Category:TV Series